Rainbow Pride
by RiverBluJay
Summary: In which Nico is curious, Jason is not very subtle, and everyone else is in for a big surprise. SLASH. MAJOR JASICO ( JASON x NICO )


Rainbow Pride

* * *

In which Nico is curious, Jason is not very subtle, and everyone else is in for a big surprise. SLASH. MAJOR JASICO ( JASON x NICO )

* * *

After the third day, Nico knew something was up. For the last three days, Jason Grace had worn rainbow-colored clothes. Or something with a rainbow on it. Tie-dye shirts, bracelets, bandanas, you name it. And it was only June third.

If he hadn't known him, Nico would have mistaken him for a child of Iris.

The only question was why.

Why Jason Grace of all people would have a drastic change in wardrobe. As far as he knew, Jason had not expressed these...clothing choices...prior to June first. Of course, he knew one reason he was hoping was not the answer.

When a week had passed, he knew he had to confront him. Standing outside Cabin One, Nico took a few deep breaths to steady himself. In, out. In, out.

It took a considerable amount of courage to raise his hard and knock on the door. Knock knock knock.

"Jason? You in there?"

"Hm?" Jason came to the door. "Oh, Nico, come on in." You can do this, he told himself.

"Jason? Uh... What's with the rainbow clothes?" Nico asked. "I mean- I- I had to ask, because, well-" Gods. He couldn't even talk to Jason without stammering like an idiot anymore. Ever since the whole "Split Situation", as he'd taken to calling it, Jason was usually the only one he felt comfortable talking to, besides Hazel.

That had been a year ago. The war against Gaea had been won, everyone had returned- mostly unharmed. So much had changed since then. Piper and Jason had broken up- months ago, actually- because they had mutually decided to take time off from dating. They were still great friends, but considering most of their relationship was based off of fake memories, it was probably a good idea to really get to know each other first.

Percy and Annabeth were still happily together, both still in the dark about Nico's past feelings for Percy. He intended to keep it that way. Leo was still doing his own thing. Frank and Hazel lived contentedly in New Rome.

He had come out to Hazel, but only a few weeks ago. As Jason had predicted, she didn't care and he had just been worrying himself.

Jason, he sighed internally. Somewhere within the last year, his feelings had shifted. What he had said so long ago at Split was true: he no longer had feelings for Percy Jackson, romantically speaking. Somehow, his feelings had in exchange grabbed hold of a certain blonde-haired-blue-eyed hero.

He cleared his thoughts. He wasn't here to fantasize about Jason. "I was curious. What's with your clothes?"

"These?" He replied, gesturing to his rainbow garment of the day. Nico sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. Those. And all the other clothes you've worn this month. They all have some form of a colorful rainbow on them. Tell me, Jason, is there any specific reason you've undergone a wardrobe malfunction?"

"A wardrobe malfunction?" Jason asked. "I wouldn't call it a wardrobe malfunction. I mean, it is for a reason." "And what would that reason be?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "LGBT Pride month, of course."

Nico cursed internally. He knew this was the reason Jason had been acting strangely lately. "Jason, I know you're the kind of person to do some thing like this, but it seems kind of obvious to me, don't you-" Nico was cut off mid-sentence by Jason storming up to him and kissing him. Passionately. In shock, Nico backed away, while half of his brain registered that kissing Jason felt very good and very right.

Nico stared at Jason. "What the heck, Jason? I-"

"I'm bisexual."

"What?"

"I'm bisexual and in love with you."

"Jason, if you are trying to mess with me, I swear-"

"I'm not kidding. And I wouldn't be the person stupid enough to mess with you."

Silence.

"Jason, I- I- "

"I know you may not like me back, but... I thought you deserved to know."

Nico waited a few seconds before replying. "You idiot."

"I... What?"

"I said, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Tell you sooner...? Wha-"

Nico rushed forward and grabbed Jason by the collar. He pressed his lips to Jason's, and kissed him. It was wonderful, like fireworks were erupting inside his chest. Nico had never kissed a girl before, but something told him it would never compare to kissing Jason.

They both pulled back after a minute of heated kissing.

"Uh, okay, I'm going to take that as-" Jason had started to fill the awkward silence left after their kiss.

"Yes, Jason Grace, I like you too."

They both grinned like idiots.

Nico was the one to fill the silence then. "So... What now? Are we..."

"I think dating would be an appropriate word," Jason replied.

"If we're boyfriends, does that mean I get to kiss my lightning bug as much as I want?"

"Lightning bug?"

Oops. "I, uh, kind of thought about cute names I would call you if we ever got together."

Jason sighed. "Well how am I supposed to compete with lightning bug?" Nico shrugged. "I dunno."

"In any case, though," Jason elaborated, "I believe your original question pertained to us kissing, which I would very much like to do more of." Jason and Nico came together and started another make-out session.

In a break between kisses, Jason started talking again. "Well, my wonderful boyfriend, would you indulge me on a proper date this Saturday?"

"It would be my honor."


End file.
